Kaizen Elite Safety Team
Formation KEST was formed in 2010 via a collaboration between the Japanese Ministry of Defense, Delta Force, Special Forces Group of Japan, US cyber warfare groups, and Kaizen Corp. as a corporation supported special force unit of the Japanese Ground Self Defense Forces. Purpose and Overview It primarily assists the Japanese Special Forces Group, especially in situations too great for the SFG. This means they do counter terrorism, special operations, airborne assault, direct action, reconnaissance, and various types of unconventional warfare. Sometimes, they help with relief from situations such as natural disasters. The training is at or above Delta Force level Their 700 and counting soldiers often work with Scotts' Special Forces Equipment They are notable for mainly using Heckler and Koch equipment and preferring larger pistol calibers and semi-automatic pistols Pistols Heckler & Koch USP (.40 S&W and .45 ACP) (very common) (Standard issue) Sig Sauer P229 (.357 SIG and .40 S&W) (moderate numbers) Glock 21 (moderate numbers) NS Arms P2016 Merdeka (moderate numbers) Werewolf Weapon Systems Model 45 Combat Pistol (.45 ACP, .357 SIG) (moderate numbers) AC-45 Combat Pistol (moderate numbers) ProMet MV1911 (common) PPF UAS (moderate numbers) VM Aquila (moderate numbers) Kaizen Scorpio (limited use) Kaizen Hawk (limited use, for marksmen and sniper only) Kaizen 2MP (common) SMGs and PDWs Heckler and Koch UMP (9, 40, and 45) (very common) (Standard issue) Heckler and Koch MP5 (9x19 and .40 S&W) (common) FN P90 (moderate numbers) Heckler and Koch MP7 (moderate numbers) VAC Spitfire (moderate numbers) Kaizen LF (moderate numbers) Rickard Firearms and Defense Mini Spectre SMG (9x19 and .45 ACP) NS Arms SMG-01 (9x19 and .45 ACP) Kaizen Stormer (moderate numbers) Assault Rifles and Carbines Heckler and Koch 416 (very common) Colt M4 Carbine (Moderate numbers) Izhmash AK47 (limited use) Steyr AUG (moderate numbers) FN SCAR (common) Heckler and Koch XM8 (moderate numbers) Howa Type 89 (common) NS Arms SG-16 Aznan (common) PPF THOR (XM18 Commando) (very common) Kaizen Suppressor (very common) Kaizen SR+ (common) Shotguns Benelli M1014 (moderate numbers) Mossberg 500 (12 gauge) (common) Remington 870 (12 gauge) (very common) USAS-12 (moderate numbers) AA-12 (moderate numbers) Kel-Tec KSG (moderate numbers) Saiga 12 (moderate numbers) Franchi SPAS-15 (limited use) PPF Militant (moderate numbers) VAC Mjolnir (moderate numbers) Kaizen Marauder (moderate numbers) Kaizen Gust (very common) Kaizen Blaster (very common) Kaizen CB (limited use) Sniper Rifles and Anti Material Rifle Heckler and Koch PSG1 (very common) Barrett M107A1 (common) M40A7 (limited use) Accuracy International AS50 (moderate numbers) Kaizen Takedown (common) Kaizen Striker (AM50 and VT) (very common) Kaizen Javelin (common) Designated Marksman Rifle Heckler and Koch 417 (very common) Kaizen KDMG1 (very common) Kaizen Incision (common) Light, General Purpose, and Heavy Machine Guns FN M249 (very common) Heckler and Koch M27 IAR (very common) M2 Browning Machine Gun (common) PPF Axiom (common) NS Arms SSW-16 Fusillade (common) Grenade and Rocket Launchers Heckler and Koch HK69A1 (moderate numbers) Howa Type 96 (limited use) Neopup PAW-20 (moderate numbers) Carl Gustaf Recoiless Rifle (moderate numbers) Toshiba Type 91 Surface to Air Missile (limited use) Kaizen Lancer (moderate numbers) Combat History * War on Terror (NATO side) Category:66mazda Category:Kaizen Corp. Category:Special Forces